XANA's Release
by StringDman
Summary: It's been a month since Anja came to France with her mom and dad. She has friends, a boyfriend, and a responsibility to help stop X.A.N.A. All goes well until one mission in particular goes wrong and Anja has to face X.A.N.A. alone. OCxO AxJ UxY
1. The Cortex

**X.A.N.A.'s Release**

**For a months now since Anja came to France, she's been helping her new friends, the Lyoko Warriors, fend off X.A.N.A. and his new monster only she can defeat, the Replikator. Everything goes well, until one mission in particular goes horribly wrong.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters except for Anja and the Replikator.**

**Chapter 1: The Cortex**

_On Lyoko_

Anja, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and William were racing their way to the activated tower in the forest sector. Yumi had already been devirtualized by a tarantula a while ago. Odd was on his Overboard, William was using super smoke, Aelita was riding the Overwing, Ulrich was on the Overbike, and Anja had finally learned how to use her dragon wings to fly. They made their way to the activated tower and stopped once they saw who were guarding it. Two megatank, two tarantulas, and the Replikator stood in their way of deactivating the tower.

"Alright then," Ulrich started, "the megatanks and the Replikator are going to be tricky. Odd and William will take the megatanks, me and Aelita got the tarantulas, and Anja you take care of the Replikator." Everyone nodded to this plan and were waiting for Jeremie and Laura to give the go ahead.

_At the lab_

Laura and Jeremie had been working on the Clone Killer program for weeks trying to stay one step ahead of X.A.N.A so it could work every time. Once they heard Ulrich's strategy, Laura began updating and launching Anja the Clone Killer program. When Laura finished, she looked at Jeremie and nodded.

"Okay guys," he started over the comms, "Anja has the program. Get going and hurry."

_Back in Lyoko_

The others heard Jeremie giving the go ahead and they raced forward toward the monsters. Ulrich and Aelita made short work of the two tarantulas and began to help William and Odd with the megatanks. Anja was being tailed by the Replikators Aelita form. Every time she would try to use her chain whip on the clone, it would dodge it and continue firing arrows, energy fields, and fans at her.

"Guys, I'm kinda in a jam here." Anja shouted at her friends.

It didn't take long for the others to try and slow the Replikator down a little. Aelita was the one though to throw the clone off by using her Creativity to summon a tree in front of it. Once it collided with the tree, Anja wrapped her chain whip around it and went over to make contact with it. The Replikator exploded and Aelita went into the tower and deactivated it.

Anja was about to hover down to her friends in success, but something caught her attention at the edge of the forest. She didn't know what to make of it, and she didn't even know what it was.

"Hey guys." she called to the others on the ground. They looked at her and she pointed toward what she saw. "What exactly is that supposed to be?"

The others saw the transportation orb at the edge of the sector, but there was something different about it. Instead of having the blue eye on it, it was purple and glowing.

Jeremie didn't call it in and was trying to figure out what was going on, but he was cut off from his search once the orb hovered toward Anja.

"Guys," she started while slowly hovering backwards, "what's going on with this thing?"

The others didn't know what was happening or what the transportation orb wanted Anja for. "Anja," Aelita started, "just stay away from it until Jeremie and Laura figure out what's wrong." Anja nodded and began to move more sporadically.

"Hey no offense Einstein," Odd started, "but why is the orb after my girlfriend?"

"_I have no idea Odd, but something isn't making any sense here."_ Jeremie said trying to figure out what was happening.

Anja was still flying slowly but then found herself over the digital sea. _"Careful Anja."_ Jeremie said over the comms.

"Don't worry Jeremie. I've got the hang of my dragon wings, so you don't have to worry." She reassured him.

But suddenly, the orb stopped at the edge of the forest and floated there. The rest of the Lyoko Warriors ran over to it but didn't get anywhere near the orb. Anja was still over the digital sea, but decided to land next to Odd once she got over solid ground. When the group was together though, the orb stopped glowing and fell to the ground.

"What the heck was that all about Jeremie?" Ulrich asked him.

"_I have no idea you guys, but I'm bringing you all in starting with Anja."_

As Jeremie was beginning the devirtualizing sequence, the orb suddenly glowed again and swallowed Anja whole. It left for the other part of the forest sector.

"JEREMIE," Odd shouted, "the orbs got Anja. We need to get her." The vehicles summoned in front of all of them and Odd wasted no time chasing the orb to the other edge of the sector.

_The lab_

"I don't understand any of this." Jeremie said to Laura.

"I thought the orb could only be summoned by the code. "Laura stated. "You don't think," she stopped to think for a second, "Tyron could be a part of this, do you?"

Jeremie shuddered at that fact. For a few months now, Tyron and X.A.N.A. have teamed up to take out the Lyoko Warriors and their supercomputer. If he is involved in all this, then Jeremie knew they had to get Anja back quickly.

_Lyoko_

The orb was far out of everyone's reach, but that didn't stop Odd from trying to get his girlfriend back. He only stopped when the orb was too far out sight to keep up.

"ANJA!" Odd shouted.

Jeremie had already informed the others where it was headed and didn't take long for Odd to join them at one of the other edges to take the Skid from sector 5. While they were in the digital sea, the other Warriors tried to calm Odd down, but he wasn't having it.

_The Cortex_

Anja woke up in some sort of core chamber. She had no idea what was going on or where she was, and she couldn't reach Jeremie and Laura over the comms.

"_No need to call anyone girl," _a strange female voice said to her.

Anja turned around and saw a women dressed in a black robe with a hood on and red clothes underneath it. She raised her head and revealed that she had the red eyes of X.A.N.A.

"Your friends won't be able to see or hear you as long as I'm here." The woman started moving toward Anja slowly. "I need your help girl."

Anja may not have known who this woman was, but she knew she had to get out of here and get to the others. "Who are you anyway?"

The woman smiled an evil-like smile and said to Anja, "I'm X.A.N.A. little girl."

**That's it for this chapter. I really hope you guys like this and I will definitely continue making more chapters. The next one will be a little dark. Until next time review and I will see y'all later. PEACE.**


	2. XANA wants Freedom

**Chapter 2: X.A.N.A. wants Freedom**

Anja's eyes got wide and she couldn't find any words to say about her current situation. Anja didn't expect for her new found enemy on Lyoko to be a woman, but something felt off about X.A.N.A.'s appearance. She almost seemed familiar to Anja. The face on X.A.N.A. looked somewhat similar to Aelita's face.

"Your name is Anja, correct?" She asked Anja.

Anja nodded and looked around the core of the Cortex. Everything looked strange to her and she couldn't seem to see an exit anywhere.

"Don't try to escape Anja," X.A.N.A. continued, "the core won't allow you to leave as long as I am inside of it." Anja didn't know what to do other than listen to whatever it is X.A.N.A. has to have her help for.

"Now that I have your complete attention," X.A.N.A. started as she approached Anja, "I need your help to destroy the supercomputers and release me from this place."

Anja gasped at X.A.N.A.'s request of her. She had no intention of destroying any supercomputer, let alone freeing X.A.N.A. at all. "Why should I help you," Anja asked X.A.N.A. while preparing herself for a fight. "For the past month you've tried to destroy my school, the factory, my friends, and me. So why should I even consider helping you?"

X.A.N.A. backed away from Anja a little bit and gave herself some space to move her arm. She outstretched it in front of Anja and suddenly, a cylinder came out of the floor and to where X.A.N.A.'s arm was. She held it in place and showed Anja what it was.

"Do you know what it means to be digitally reconstructed out of the human world and into the virtual, Anja?" X.A.N.A. asked her.

"No. At least I don't think so." Anja replied while slowly backing away.

"I'm going to imprison you inside of the virtual world for the rest of your life if you refuse to help me destroy the supercomputers." X.A.N.A. started to walk slowly toward Anja with the lightly blue cylinder. As soon as Anja was about to fall off the elevated platform, she jumped and started to fly away from X.A.N.A. and her strange cylinder. Anja flew around the entire core, until she noticed X.A.N.A. wasn't even trying to chase her. She stopped for only an instant to see what X.A.N.A. was up to.

"I already told you that you can't escape here." X.A.N.A. told her. Anja didn't forget about this and was trying to think of some way out of the core.

X.A.N.A. was just staring at her, amused by her attempts to escape. She knew Anja would try anything to get out, but she didn't think Anja would attack her.

Suddenly Anja swooped down with her chain whip in hand and began to fight her captor. X.A.N.A. threw the cylinder away and began to dodge all of Anja's swings. It was only until X.A.N.A. was at the edge of the platform and was about to fall that Anja finally was able to wrap her chain whip around her.

"Now that I got you," Anja started, "let me out of here now."

"If you want to leave, then you'll have to figure out on your own." X.A.N.A. said as she jumped off the platform. The scales on Anja's chain whip tore into X.A.N.A. and devirtualized her leaving Anja alone.

_Outside the core_

For almost an entire hour, Aelita had been trying to get the door to open, but to no avail. Odd was freaking out, Ulrich and William were guarding the bridge, and Yumi was trying all she can to help Aelita.

"Jeremie," Aelita began in an almost exhausted tone, "are you sure she's in here?"

"_I'm pretty sure she is Aelita," _Jeremie said over the comms. _"It's the only place we're being completely restricted from seeing and going inside of, so my best guess is that X.A.N.A. has Anja trapped in there."_

Aelita nodded her head in agreement and laid down to rest. Yumi and Odd went to her side to see if she was alright.

"Jeremie," Odd started in an irritated tone, "have you two figured out something yet?"

"_Unfortunately, no Odd," _Laura said with a sigh.

Odd was even more upset than when the transportation orb stole his girlfriend earlier.

_At the lab_

Jeremie and Laura had tried everything they could to open the door to the core.

"I don't understand," Jeremie started, "why would Tyron and X.A.N.A. want to capture Anja?"

Laura shrugged, "I don't know Jeremie, but we have to get her back before they do something terrible to her."

Jeremie agreed with her and was about to continue with his work, until the screen lit up for a second and the image of the door turned green. Jeremie and Laura were completely surprised by this and told the others.

Aelita began to open the door and Yumi yelled at William and Ulrich to come on over to them. Odd rushed into the core and waited impatiently for the others to arrive. When they were on the teleporter pad and were sent to the core, Odd immediately ran in and shouted as loud as he could.

"ANJAAAA!"

Anja had been sitting on the same platform she was on when X.A.N.A. brought her to the core. She heard Odd's voice and stood up. She looked down from where she was and saw her purple cat boyfriend standing there. Their eyes met and Odd ran and jumped up to her, and Anja way flying down to him as well. They embraced each other and the others just stood back and watched.

"_Guys…. Can anyo- ear me?" _Jeremie was trying to reach the others but for some reason he was having a very hard time trying to connect. The Lyoko Warriors didn't know what was going on so they left the core and returned to the docked Skid.

"_There you guys are." _Jeremie started, _"I've been trying to reach you guys but the signal was too choppy in the core. Is Anja with you?"_

"Don't worry Einstein," Ulrich started while looking at the red dragon and purple cat hugging each other, "I'm pretty sure Odd isn't letting her out of his sights right now."

"_Well that's a relief," _Jeremie started, _"alright, I'm bringing you guys in."_

Anja, Aelita, and Yumi were the first to be devirtualized back to earth, and Odd, Ulrich and William were next. Once Odd got out of the scanner, he and Anja were all over each other again.

"Okay you two," Aelita started with a smile, "I think we need to go up to talk to Jeremie."

The others nodded and went to the elevator. They took it up to the lab and Jeremie and Laura were relieved to see that Anja was with them.

"So what happened in there Anja?" Aelita asked her as everyone was gathering around the holomap.

"It was X.A.N.A.," Anja started, "but she was really-"

"Wait a minute," Odd interrupted, "'she'? As in X.A.N.A. was a girl?"

Anja nodded and continued. "She wanted me to help her destroy the supercomputers for some weird reason."

Jeremie and the others gasped at Anja's words. "What did she say to you specifically Anja?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, she asked me to free her from the where she was. I suppose that's what she really wanted me to do."

Jeremie and the others were starting to get very worried now.

"Did you see anyone else there Anja?" Aelita asked her. "A man or a woman I mean."

Anja couldn't recall seeing anyone else there. She began to ask why to Aelita, but she didn't feel like answering Anja.

"Tyron and Anthea," Jeremie started, "Tyron is another man with a similar supercomputer, and Anthea is-"Aelita stopped him before he could finish.

"My mother. Anthea is my mother." Aelita held her head down as she said that. Jeremie held her by the hand to try and get her to smile. "Tyron has her and he married her, so that makes him my legal guardian."

Anja was starting to understand and then suddenly remembered on very important detail from all of this. "Wait a sec, Aelita do you know what your mom looks like?"

Aelita nodded her head, "Just think of me as an adult Anja. Why?"

Anja stood up and said, "Because when I was there X.A.N.A. looked an awful lot like you Aelita."

Everyone else gasped at Anja words and wondered what exactly did this mean for them.

_At Tyron's lab_

"I just need to convince her of my real intentions." A female voice said to a monitor in the lab. She stood up and turned around to look at a body. Her long pink hair was covering her eyes and she was very pale.

"Sorry 'honey'," she started as she walked closer toward the body, "but it seems that I will need to keep using the scanner and X.A.N.A. if I want to be with my child again."

She smiled and turned away from the bloody and lifeless body of Tyron.

**That's the end of chapter 2. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this one up, but now it is up. Leave your reviews if you liked it and I will put the next one up. See ya'll then and as always PEACE.**


	3. RUN!

**Chapter 3: RUN!**

_Jeremie's room_

Everyone was still very shocked at what happened back in Lyoko yesterday, especially Anja. After her encounter with X.A.N.A. she started asking questions about the 'other' supercomputer X.A.N.A. wanted her to destroy.

"What did she mean by destroying her own supercomputer?" She asked Jeremie who was sitting in his chair.

"I really have no idea Anja. One thing's for sure though," he turned towards his monitor, "I don't think Tyron is a part of this."

Other than Anja everyone was very surprised at Jeremie's assumption. It didn't make any sense to Anja and Odd could easily tell she wanted to know why Tyron is so important.

"Tyron is this dude that worked with Aelita's dad, Franz Hopper, and now he basically has a way to take over the world or something." Odd explained in a nonchalant way.

Aelita gave him a look and then explained in detail. "Tyron worked with my father on various projects. He was kicked out by my father for trying to use whatever they worked on for his own purpose." Aelita paused for a moment. "He's also the one who betrayed my father and he later on created his own supercomputer for reasons we don't know about."

Jeremie turned around from his computer to finish. "Earlier this year we started fighting X.A.N.A again when he started causing trouble through Tyron's supercomputer. At first Tyron wanted X.A.N.A. destroyed, but then they started working with each other two weeks before you showed up Anja."

Anja was trying to wrap her head around all of this. She hadn't gotten over the fact that she was almost held prisoner in the Cortex for the rest of her life yesterday.

"Well," Yumi started, "now that we know X.A.N.A. needs Anja to destroy Tyron's supercomputer, what exactly do we do about all of this?"

There was a silence among the entire group. No one knew what to do exactly, but they knew that X.A.N.A. would continue attacking them with the Replikator until she finally gets Anja again.

Ulrich looked at the clock on Jeremie's wall and stood up. "Well, we can think about what to do later. For now let's just get to our classes first."

They all got up and began to leave Jeremie's dorm room. They all went to their classes but were still troubled by their predicament, especially Anja.

_Tyron's lab_

Anthea walked over into a dining area that had a table and chairs around it. She sat down on one of chairs and looked at a picture on the wall next to a black door. It was a picture of her, her husband, and her unborn soon-to-be daughter, Aelita.

She had a coffee mug in her hand and began to drink out of it, her eyes never leaving the photo of her torn family. She began to cry when she realized just how long it's been since she's seen her daughter in the cortex. Anthea knew she had to see Aelita again, and to destroy what Franz and Tyron had made.

Anthea stood up and wiped her tears away. She went to the black door and stopped only to glance at the photo once more.

"I will see you again Aelita." She started in a determined voice. "I just need more time."

With those last words, she opened and went through the black door. There it was sitting in front of her, the supercomputer that she needed to destroy, and a scanner that she needed to use once again.

_Cafeteria_

It was finally lunch time for all eight members of the group. They all got their own separate trays and sat at their table. They were all still very much upset at what they discussed earlier.

Odd and Anja sat together, while Jeremie and Aelita sat adjacent from one another. William and Laura were sitting together same as Yumi and Ulrich. Everyone was just sitting there not saying a word to one another, but the silence was finally ended when Sissi walked up and started asking why everyone was so depressed.

"Why do guys look like zombies?" She said expecting an insult from Odd about her appearance, but to her surprise nobody really said anything. "Man," Sissi started again, "you guys seem to be in another world right now. What gives?"

"Sorry Sissi," Laura started, "we're just not in the mood right now."

Sissi didn't know what to make of Laura's statement, so she just shrugged it off and left the group.

"So," William started, "what exactly are we gonna do about this whole 'destroying the supercomputers' thing anyway?"

He was met by a few sideways looks and several shrugs from the group. X.A.N.A. was bound to do some sort of attack that would be so destructive that it would require Anja to be there in case the Replikator showed up. This thought swam around everyone's thoughts for the entire lunch period.

After lunch was done, it was time for everyone's final class for the day. Yumi and William went to their class while the others went to theirs.

_William and Yumi's class_

The rest of the class was going by smoothly, until there was an explosion right outside of William and Yumi's classroom.

The entire class was panicking while Yumi was trying to find William. He was knocked unconscious from the force of the blast since he was so close to the windows.

"WILLIAM!" Yumi shouted in an attempt to wake him up. "William, come on wake up." William finally started to come around, but he was having a hard time moving his leg. Yumi looked and saw that some of the rubble had been on top of his leg. She was trying to get it off of him but to no avail.

"Yumi," William started in a painful tone. "You're gonna have to get some help to move this stuff."

Yumi agreed with him and left to get some help. To her surprise, Jim was already there at the doorway when she made her way to it.

"Jim, William's leg is pinned down under the rubble." Yumi explained.

It didn't take long for Jim to start moving the rubble up enough for Yumi to pull William out. Once she got him away from it, Jim released his grip and carried William out of the classroom. Before Yumi could leave the room, she looked out the gaping hole and couldn't see anything through the thick smoke. She was about to leave until she heard a small screeching noise. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw in front of her, the Replikator.

_The rest of the group's class_

Ulrich and Jeremie were the first to see the explosion from far away. Everyone else in the class was also starting to panic at what was transpiring outside.

"Everyone remain calm and make your way out of the class and away from the school!" Mrs. Hertz said as every one of her students were panicking.

Once everyone was out of the room Ulrich immediately knew that explosion was next to Yumi and William's class. He pulled out his phone and called Yumi.

"Come on Yumi answer me." Ulrich said to himself when he heard Yumi's voicemail message. "I can't get a hold of Yumi on her phone."

The others tried calling her as well and got the same thing. Laura was the first to call William though. After a few rings, it answered and to Laura's surprise, it was Jim's voice not William's.

"Jim," Laura started, "is William and Yumi okay?"

"_Yeah I have William and Yumi is right behind-", _Jim stopped himself and Laura started to wonder why. It was only until she heard Jim's voice shouting, _"Hey you big grey thing, put her down!" _Laura stopped and so did the others.

Before she could even ask Jim what was going on, she heard laser fire and then static. "Jim? JIM!?" Laura shouted.

The others knew what this meant, X.A.N.A. was attacking, and in a big way.

**That's the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took longer to get this up, holidays and college have been doing me in. I will be putting chapter 4 up next week or in two weeks. Review and I hope you guys enjoyed it and as always PEACE.**


	4. Death of the Lyoko Warriors?

**Chapter 4: Death of the Lyoko Warriors…?**

The entire school was in a state of chaos as a massive grey monster was firing laser beams everywhere. Its left arm was what looked like Odd's cat form arm from Lyoko. In its hand was an unconscious Yumi. As it was destroying everything in its path, it made sure that Yumi was nowhere near any of the flying debris.

The Lyoko gang ran over as fast as they could to where they thought Jim was when he was cut off on Laura's phone. When they got there, they noticed that there was a blood trail leading away from the Replikator.

"Oh no." Laura said softly when she noticed William or Jim were there, and where the trail was leading to. They all followed the trail hoping it would lead them to William or Jim, but instead it led them somewhere they didn't expect. It led the group to the manhole cover they use to get to the factory.

"Why would William go straight to the factory instead of somewhere safer?" Aelita asked getting confused looks and mixed emotions.

Nobody knew what to expect, so Odd decided to take action instead. "You guys go on and save William, me and Ulrich will try and save Yumi from the Replikator."

Everyone agreed this would be the best decision. Aelita went down first followed by Jeremie and Laura, but Anja stayed behind for a short time with Odd.

"You better be careful out there Odd." She said to her short, or as he referred himself as svelte, boyfriend and kissed him.

"You better not do anything too crazy while I'm gone." Odd said as he broke the kiss and ran to where Ulrich was. Anja looked at Odd and only hoped that she wouldn't lose him, but she couldn't stand there all day. She went down the manhole and followed the others on her skateboard to rescue William and stop X.A.N.A. from destroying the town.

_With Odd and Ulrich_

Odd and Ulrich chased down the Replikator down a few streets before they could finally get its attention. Once it saw two of its other targets, it glared at them for a short while. The eye of X.A.N.A. was clearly visible to Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey, tall, grey and ugly," Ulrich insulted, intent on getting his girlfriend back to him, "let her go."

The Replikator brought its gaze to the unconscious Japanese girl and then looked back at Ulrich. Suddenly, it grabbed the nearest car it could get its hands on and threw it at the two. Odd tackled Ulrich out of the flying cars way and they stumbled down a small hill that was next to the street.

The two stood up but were quickly under fire by a swarm of laser arrows fired at an incredible speed. Odd and Ulrich had no choice but to run and leave Yumi to the Replikator. Only when the laser arrows stopped, they turned around and saw the Replikator walking towards them.

"You know Ulrich," Odd started in a jokingly yet nervous tone, "I wouldn't be too shy of any bright ideas right now if you got any."

Ulrich couldn't bring himself to thinking clearly. Every time he saw Yumi's unconscious body being held tightly inside the Replikators hand, it made him more and more angry. Without thinking, he ran straight toward the Replikator and wasted no time grabbing a nearby pipe to attack with. He lunged at it, but the pipe barely put a scratch on its leg.

"ULRICH" Odd shouted, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

But it was too late, the Replikator attacked Ulrich with its free left hand sending Ulrich flying towards some trees. Odd couldn't believe what just happened to his best friend. He ran over to try and check on him, but the Replikator stopped him with a laser arrow to the back.

Odd fell to the ground writhing in pain at the laser arrow. The Replikator approached him and attempted to grab Odd, but Odd rolled out of the way and got up. He ran back to the street and cut across the bushes to find Ulrich.

"Ulrich," Odd started as he got next to him. "Come on Ulrich wake up. We need to get out here."

Odd was about to lift him up on his shoulder when once again a laser arrow hit Odd in the again. This time it knocked Odd out.

The Replikator walked over to the two and picked them both up with its left hand. It turned and started to walk toward the direction where the factory was, but something wasn't right. A massive red lightning bolt shot out of the factory roof and the factory exploded.

_25 minutes earlier_

Anja dropped down the manhole and headed to the factory on her skateboard. She was right behind Laura and next to Aelita. Aelita noticed that Anja was definitely worried about the others, especially Odd.

"Don't worry Anja," Aelita started, "Odd and Ulrich will get Yumi back and we'll stop X.A.N.A. like always." Anja couldn't even bring herself to respond to Aelita's words of encouragement.

They made it to the ladder and went inside the factory. The blood trail was leading to the elevator, but the elevator was down in the scanner room from how far down it was. They wondered and hoped that William was okay.

Jeremie called up the elevator and Laura was getting very anxious to see if William was there. Once the elevator doors opened, the four went down to the scanner room, but when the doors opened there was nobody there.

"William." Jeremie started, hesitant to go inside. "Are you in here?"

"Jeremie the blood trail goes to the scanner." Aelita said.

They went back up to the lab and Jeremie started seeing to Lyoko to find William, but when he found him he couldn't believe where William was. He was at the Cortex.

"William can you hear me?" Jeremie asked but got no response from him. "William, come on answer me."

"Jeremie," Anja started, "where's he going?"

Jeremie typed on his computer for a bit before answering Anja. "Oh no." He said low then shouted, "WILLIAM YOU HAVE TO FIGHT WHATEVER X.A.N.A.S DOING TO YOU!"

The girls were confused but soon after Jeremie's outburst, Laura and Aelita saw exactly where he was going. Inside of the Core.

Anja didn't understand what was so bad about William going into the Core, until she remembered that X.A.N.A. was trying to get her to destroy the supercomputers.

"Is X.A.N.A. controlling him or something?" Anja asked.

"Yes she is." Aelita said. "Jeremie, send me and Anja into Sector five. We'll stop William and X.A.N.A." They both got into the elevator and went in the scanners. They were virtualized in Sector five and wasted no time getting to the Skid.

They left Lyoko and went into the digital sea. A few moments later they arrived at the Cortex. Wasting no time at all, both the elf and the dragon flew to the Core only to see the doors closed.

"I'll get the door." Aelita said as they landed.

Once the door was open, Anja and Aelita flew inside and took the teleporter to the Core. It was already too late though, William was in X.A.N.A.'s clutches already.

"WILLIAM," Aelita shouted out as they both flew toward him, but she stopped when she saw X.A.N.A. with her own eyes. Anja noticed this and asked why she stopped but got no answer. Aelita steadily glided toward X.A.N.A. and William.

"Aelita," X.A.N.A. said as she released William. Anja caught him and got away from X.A.N.A., but she felt something on William. She stopped and looked at him, and she saw that he was bleeding from his side.

Aelita landed in front of X.A.N.A. and only saw her own mother instead of the enemy. "Aren't you happy to see me Aelita?" X.A.N.A. asked, but Aelita recognized that voice. It was Anthea's voice, it was Aelita's mother.

"Mom," Aelita started as she went closer to her mother. "I missed you." She hugged her and all Anja could do was watch as her friend in her arms was bleeding out, her other friend hugging the enemy, no way to contact Jeremie or Laura, and the uncertainty of knowing if the others are okay.

"I've missed you too my little princess." Anthea said and suddenly the entire Core started to rumble out of control.

Anja was in a state of panic at what was going on, but she was surprised when William grabbed her shoulder and said in a weakened voice, "Anja, she made me do it. I couldn't control my body. I'm sorry." He tried to stay awake, but passed out once again.

As the core was starting to crumble, Jeremie's voice could be heard faintly through the comms. _"Girls what's goi- own ther-? The Cort- collapsing- some sort of- electromag- disturbance. –ET OUT OF THERE!"_

Aelita heard what Jeremie was saying and understood what she needed to do, but she couldn't leave her mother. "Mom, come with me." Aelita started with her arm stretched out. "You'll be safe with me."

Anthea stood there and smiled at her daughter. "No. You'll be safe with me." She grabbed Aelita by the arm and brought her close to her. Suddenly they both devirtualized from the Core.

"AELITA!" Anja shouted, not knowing what happened to her friend. She wanted to go and get Aelita back wherever she was, but she knew she had to get herself and William out of there. She flew through the cracks in the Core's dome structure and headed straight for the Skid.

"_Anja," _Jeremie started over the comms, _"you have to get out of there and we have to leave the factory fast." _

Confused beyond belief, Anja just had to know what was wrong. "Why, what's going on Jeremie? Is Aelita back there with you?"

"_No? Wait why are you asking that? Where's Aelita?" _Jeremie was starting to panic but Laura was able to tell him to bring Anja and William in before the Cortex took them with it. Jeremie started devirtualizing the two and they were brought back to the scanner room, but once the scanner doors opened, Anja was still in her dragon form and William in his Lyoko form as well.

The factory was on fire and Anja had no idea what was going on. There was an explosion below her where the supercomputer was. When that explosion happened, the scanner room's power shut down. Almost without thinking, Anja grabbed William and flew up the elevator shaft and into the lab. Jeremie and Laura were in shock, but there was no time. Anja grabbed them, flung them over her shoulders, and flew back up the elevator shaft and out of the factory.

Suddenly, a red lightning bolt shot out of the roof of the factory, and the factory exploded.

Luckily, Anja made it out with William, Laura and Jeremie. She was in the air when the explosion happened, but Jeremie saw something in the fire and smoke. He saw something he thought he would never see in the real world.

X.A.N.A. and her army of monsters.

"Now I'm free," X.A.N.A. started as her monsters passed by her and into the street, "and now this world belongs to me."

**Now that was fun writing. This is the last chapter to XANA's Release. The final part of this little series I'm doing will be out in about two or three weeks, depending on how much you guys liked it. Hoped ya'll did like it BTW. Review and I will post the final story to this next week. Until then I hoped ya'll liked this second part and as always, PEACE! **


End file.
